Chocolate
by shrimpeater
Summary: when will envy learn to calm down? Maybe he'll learn from a new female Homunculi named Anger....please leave nice coment when done!
1. Envy meet Anger

"Wrath! Wrath, Come out Now!" Envy yelled while going through a gothic-style hallway.

Envy was getting annoyed with Wrath's constant playing around Dante's Palace.

That's when Wrath fell from the ceiling and landed on Envy.

Envy landed on his stomach while Wrath landed on Envy's back.

"Hey Wrath, your heavy, you mind getting OFF me" Envy demanded.

Wrath got off him and asked, "What did you want me for?"

"It's not me, It's Dante, go see her" Envy said getting up and hearing his back make cracking noises.

"ENVY!YOU AND WRATH GET OVER HERE NOW!" Dante yelled at them.

"...go to hell, Dante..." Envy said lowly.

Wrath laughed at him as they walked back down the hallway.

"Listen up, We have another Homunculi staying here for a little while, some one's going to either give up or share their room" Dante said.

The only Homunculi that was around was Sloth, Lust, Gluttany, Envy, and Wrath.

"Why do we have to give up our rooms?" Envy asked.

"Envy, just shut up, for once in your life" Sloth told him.

"Like hell I will, I don't have to take this shit" Envy walked out.

"Can he be the one giving up his room?" Wrath said, pointing at the door Envy walked through.

"That's not a bad idea...it's dicided then" Dante said slapping her hand on the table.

"He won't like this" Lust smerked.

Envy walked out side and stood near the front door, he sat on the brick railing going toward the door.

_'This shit is so stupid, why do we have to house another homunculi...where did it come from? and why do we have to house it?'_ Envy thought

That's when he saw a shadow figure begin to walk toward the huge house.

He looked down the road and saw it...what ever it was, coming towards him.

It had 2 bags, one being carried the other wasa rolling bag.

It walked up and asked Envy, "Does Dante live here?" it had a sweet, female voice.

"Why does it matter?" Envy asked.

The Woman pulled off her hood and the woman was revealed to be a young woman, she had purple eyes and her hair was long.

Her hair was pretty light blue with goldish brown at the bottom. Her bangs her the same.

Her clothes were covered by the black cape.

"Because, I am the Homunculi Anger" She said softly.

"You don't look like you could get angery" Envy said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I can't...CAN I?" she asked him getting in his face.

Envy felt fear for the first time in his life, she had one of those vien's popping out of her head.

"Okay..Dante's inside..." Envy told her.

She smiled and walked in.

Envy sighed as she walked in and then something blew up next to him.

"That's what you get for being rude" Anger said to Envy as Envy realized that she blew up a little peices of hair.

She then went inside.

----------please leave coment------------


	2. Anger's love

-BecauseBlueTongue pointed out the Anger and Wrath are practicly the same name meaning and all, I'm going to put in a extra little story line behind that, Later on though, but you will start to see resemblencesbetween Anger and Wrath. Thank you toBlueTongue-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Envy was still outside out on the brick stump thing.

That's when Wrath came out and said, "HEY ENVY!"

Envy didn't move or show any emotion, all he said was, "I heard you coming from a mile away, what is it?"

"Well, you met Anger right?" Wrath asked as Envy held up the part of his hair that was burnt.

"Oh...well you know your the one giving up you room to her..." Wrath began to say slyly, "You shouldn't have walked out when you did"

Wrath went back inside to leave Envy yelling his lungs out.

"WHAT THE F- IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!" Envy began to jump up and down.

"I see that he's enjopying himself" Lust said to Dante and Sloth.They were waching Envy through the window.

"Um...Excuase me" They turned and saw Anger in the door way, she wore a pure white Kimono, it had red cherry blossoms on it.

"Yes, Miss Anger?" Dante turned to her.

"I was wondering if I could use your kitchen?" Anger asked, shyly.

Her hair was up with brown chopsticks.

"Well, no one else uses it, I guess you could, Sloth show her to our Kitchen" Dante said all together.

Sloth bowed and showed Anger to the kitchen.

The Kitchen was as white as white let it out to be.

"Thank you, Miss Sloth" Anger bowed and walked in.

Sloth walked out and then Anger took in her two bags.

Envy walked in from the front door and walked past the Kitchen door.

"the lights on...that's odd..." Envy said lowly.

He peeked in and saw Anger taking stuff out of her bag, like big bowls and big spoons and metal sheets.

_'wonder what she's up to...'_ He thought as he wached her take out Jars of ...only hell knew what were in those jars.

Envy went away from the door and went to Dante.

Dante was standing with Sloth and Wrath.

"Hey, Dante, I have a comlpaint about that new Homunculi" Envy said.

"What is it Envy?" Dante asked kind of annoyed.

"I think she's trying to kill us" Envy began, "do you mind if I kill her first?"

Dante gave Envy an evil glare, "She would not try to harm us"

"How did you meet her?" Sloth asked.

"I met her, me, and no one else" Wrath was standing in the door way.

"Well, how did YOU meet her?" Envy asked, rolling his eyes.

"I meet her in that town that you were trying to kill full metal and I meet her, she was running a chocolate shop, she gave me some great stuff and she told me that she was a Homunculi, and she did beat up that guy that said her store would run out of money" Wrath said at once.

"She makes Chocolate?" Lust asked.

"Yea, she also blows off peoples heads" Wrath smiled.

"Yea, we knew that" Envy said, holding up his burnt peice of hair.

"Haha, serves you right" Wrath said.

Envy got up, punched Wrath, then began to kick him.

That's when Anger walked in.

"Hi, I was just hoping that Wrath would come with me...if he's not busy?" Anger asked.

Wrath got out from under Envy's foot and ran off, following Anger.

"I belive that Wrath has begun to take a likeing to Anger" Dante said.

"Yea, I think we've noticed that..." Envy said sarcasticly.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Sloth wondered.

"would you like to find out?" Envy said.

"Your sarcasim is not wanted here" Sloth said, beging to be annoyed.

"FINE, I'LL GO SOME WHERE, WHERE I AM APPRECIATED!" Envy yelled walking out of the room.

He was about to leave when he passed the kitchen, he heard laughing.

He peeked in and saw that Anger and Wrath were making some poop loking stuff on a metal sheet.

"What's that you guys...are making?" Anger asked Wrath.

"I think it's...Envy when he's mad" Then Wrath went into uncontrollable laughter.

_'I want to find out what they're doing...'_ Envy thought and he let his thoughts run him.

"Hey, guys" Envy walked in.

"What do you want, burned hair?" Anger asked.

"I was...just...I was coming in to...beat up Wrath!" Envy grabbed Wrath's arm.

"NO WAY, he's helping me make chocolate!" Anger said and grabbed Wrath's other arm.

That's when Envy and Anger gave each other evil glares and began to pull Wrath back and forth, pulling his arms to full outstreched lenghts.

"STOP, YOUR GOING TO BREAK OFF MY ARMS!" Wrath yelled.

That's when Anger pulled Wrath and Envy let go, Anger stuck out her tongue and Envy got mad.

"He may be your pnching bag, but he's my little cheif, and he's working with me, for now, UNDERSTAIND?" Anger became one of those loud looking chibi people and Envy was the small chibi person freaking out.

A feeling of fear came over Envy again, not a plesent feeling for him. He knew he had to overcome this feeling and he did the first theing that came to his mind.

"I DON'T HAVE TO UNDERSTAND!" Envy yelled at her.

She didn't give any emotion back.

_'She doesn't have anything to say back, I'm good'_ Envy smerked to himself.

Anger grabbed Envy's arm and tookhim betweenWrath andAnger, she put a bowl of what Envy thought was poop, in front of him.

"What's this?" Envy asked.

"I'ts chocolate you idiot, start mixing" Anger said handing Envy a big wooden spoon.

"What do I do with this wierd stupid thing?" Envy asked her.

"You take this" She grabbed the spoon from him, "And you do this" She began to spin the spoon in the melted chocolate.

"Now you..." Anger handed the bowl to Envy and Envy, slowly, began to spin the spoon in the bowl.

Envy realized that the chocolate was tuff to mix, so he narroed his eyes and began to mix the chocolate faster.

A vien popped up over his head and he began to mix the chocolate even faster.

"I think your getting the hang of it, Envy" Wrath said.

"Yea, I think I am" Envy said, becoming annoyed with the bowl of chocolate.

--------------please leave a **nice** coment--------------


	3. Anger's secrets

Wild Wolf Fire asked how old is Anger...well, probably the same age as Envy, I guess...Does any one know how old Envy is?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the morning after the chocolate mixing lesson and Envy had been sleeping on the roof.

He didn't want to sleep on the couch so he slept outside(odd).

He was awoken by the sound of more mixing.

Ever since last nights mixing freenze, he was able to tell which sound was mixing chocolate and something else.

_'That woman's up before the sun...ugh, does she even sleep?'_ Envy thought getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning" Anger said when he walked in.

"Do you sleep...any?" Envy asked her.

She just shruged.

_'why the hell does she do that? it gets annoying!'_ Envy thought.

"You want to help me?" she asked him.

"Depends, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing what I'm always doing...making Chocolate" Anger rolled her eyes and put a bwol of melted chocolate on the table.

"Oh...sure...I guess..." Envy shrugged, "What do I do?"

"Lets see, here" she handed him a silver sheet, "and do this" she took the chocolate from the bowl, with a spoon, and put it on the sheet macking a little triangle on the sheet about an inch wide.

It didn't look that hard until he tried it, and he didn't make the triangle.

"Oh shit..." Envy whispered.

"Don't do that" Anger said to him.

"Do what?" Envy looked at her, confused.

"do not cuse around the chocolate, it makes it go bad..." she lowered her voice.

"You are f-ing Nuts..." Envy said staring at her with a sweatdrop.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CUSE!" she yelled at him, she said it really fast too.

Envy's eyes were as big as basketballs, and he had lots of sweatdrops.

"Okay..." Envy said quietly

_'the woman is nuts, I can see why Wrath stays with her so much... their on the same brain wave link'_ he thought.

And for an hour and a half they made chocolate, Envy learned how to make it and she learned that it was fun to make chocolate with someone her age.

"Hey, I was wondering, where are you from?" Envy asked, breaking the ice.

"I'm from my mom..." Anger said.

"Well that should be obvious, but I mean, how did you become a Homunculi?" He asked, restating.

"My father is an Alchamist, and my mother died and he tried to bring her back, but instead, he lost all four of his limbs and he got me and my sisters" she said.

"So when you say your from your mother, you ARE from your mother..." Envy had to think about that for a second.

"I think the chocolate has gotten to your head" Anger said, "I think we need a break"

"works..." Envy sighed

Envy and Anger walked out of the kitchen and Anger carried two cups and thermos (one of those things that you keep liquid warm)

They went out to the porch and sat on those mini brick walls.

"Here, Tea?" Anger asked him, pouring the tea into the cups.

Envy shrugged and took it from her.

The sun was rising beautifully.

"Oh, you can have your room back" Anger told him.

"Why?" He percked up.

"Because I don't sleep on beds, I sleep standing" She said.

"You sleep standing?" he asked, and then siped his tea.

"Yep..." she nodded her head.

"I'm begining to think your high..." Envy told her.

"I have the crazyness of my mother, and her little trick of her's" Anger said.

"Oh and what's that trick?" Envy asked.

Anger leaned closer to Envy, they were still a foot apart but she could whisper to him.

"I have the ability to guess peoples favorite chocolates" she whispered.

"right, and I know how to f- myself" Envy said sarcasticlly.

"You say the f-word a lot"(notice that he accualy says the word) she said to him.

"Well, when your killing for fun, you kind of lose that little fear of people caring" Envy said.

"How many people have you killed?" Anger asked him.

"I'm not sure...way to many to count at the moment..." Envy thought.

Anger siped her tea and said, "You know, there's a village for Homunculus"

"There is?" Envy raised his brow.

Anger nodded and said, "Yep, and I can take you there, I'm leaving next week, you can come with me"

Envy began to think, "I...I don't think I can..." He said.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"Well, first of all, I still have to kill sertian people and I would probably lose my INsainity if their anything like you" Envy said.

"No, believe me, nothing like me, some are killers too, it's just a bunch of wondering Homunculi's that have no where to go" she smiled at him.

"I see" he then began to think about it.

"You take your time to think, you have a week" Anger got up and walked back inside.

Envy leaned back and began to sip his tea, and think about it.

-------------leave nice coment please--------------------

-Hi people, I just wanted to say that this story is going slow, I'm sorry but i promise it gets good-shrimpeater


	4. Envy and Anger's arguement

Envy sat out side that morning, he then heard footsteps come down the road.

Envy looked down the road and saw his least favorite person in the world...Greed!

"Well, a guard dog now, huh?" Greed asked him.

"Shut the hell up, Greed" Envy told him.

"Oh, what's the matter? Is it that time of the month again?" Greed asked slyly.

"I said, SHUT THE HELL UP, GREED" Envy said annoyed.

"Uh oh, is the Monster Envy coming out of his cage?" Greed asked him, petting him on the head.(I'm not sure if it's Monster Envy or what, but I'll leave it like that, hope you guys don't mind)

Envy grabbed Greed's arm and threw him.

"Okay, that was expected" Greed said while he was in the bushes.

Envy just stared at him and then looked away.

"Fine, you be the piece of shit that you are and sit there" Greed walked by Envy and pushed him off the brick wall.

Greed walked in and when he did, he was smacked in the face and Envy saw it.

Envy went into uncontrollable laughter when Greed got smacked.

Anger moved the metal plate away from Greed's face and then looked at Envy.

"I hope I didn't hurt you, you just startled me" Anger said to Greed.

"Don't be sorry to him, that was a great thing you did" Envy laughed out.

Greed just shock his head and looked at Anger.

"Who are you?" Greed asked pulling his sunglasses down a little and looking at her with greedy eyes.

Anger was wearing a light blue Kimono with butterfly's on it.

Anger narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm Anger and you can't touch me!"

"Look, I wasn't going to... I was just-" Greed stopped in mid-sentence when a explosion went off next to his head.

"What the hell..." Greed began as he noticed that the explosion burned the left side of his face.

"That's what you get for being rude" Anger said to him and then turned her attention to the laughing-on-the ground Envy.

She walked past Greed and went to Envy and held out a piece of Chocolate for him.

"What's that?" Envy asked, getting up.

"It's Chocolate thatI just finished making, I need you to try it, to see if it taste good" Anger told him as he took it out of her hand.

"Thanks" Envy popped the chocolate in his mouth and ate it.

Anger stared at him, as if waiting for a reply from him.

"Um...can Ihelp you?" Envy asked her.

"OH I'm just waiting to tell me if it's your favorite" Anger smiled at him.

"My favorite?...Um well..." Envy began, "Um..No..." Envy finally said.

"Not your favorite?" Anger asked in shock.

"No, not really, It's good but it's not my favorite" Envy said.

Anger's eye's went wide and she turned around and went inside without another word.

"Hey, is she your girlfriend or something?" Greed asked Envy, who was standing in the door way the whole time.

"No...She's some wandering Homunculi who makes chocolate..." Envy told him.

"Hmp, couldn't tell," Greed said.

Greed then turned around to Envy again before going in and said, "You know, she kinda reminds me of you, Palm tree"

"Get inside before I kick your ass..." Envy told him as Greed went in.

Envy went inside after that, just to see what was up.

Envy went to the room where Dante, Sloth and Wrath sat.

They were all munching on something when Envy walked in.

"HI Envy!" Wrath said to him.

"What are you eating?" Envy asked.

"Oh, Anger guessed our favorite chocolate and she got it right..." Sloth said to him.

"She just tried to guess mine and she got it wrong..." Envy told them.

"That's odd isn't it?" Dante said thoughtfully.

Envy walked out that room and walked past the kitchen.

In there, he saw Lust and Gluttony talking to Anger.

Gluttony was chewing on something and really enjoying it.

"What's that, Gluttony?" Envy asked him.

Gluttony looked up at Envy and said, "chocolate..." he said it hungerly too.

Envy rolled his eyes and looked at Lust and Anger.

"Let me guess, you guessed there favorite, right?" Envy asked.

"Yes I did, and?"Anger asked him.

Envy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What Envy, some one is acualy getting more attention than you?" Lust asked him.

Envy ignored her and walked out.

_'Ugh...I hate that her...why did she have to come here?'_ Envy thought, going up to his room.

When he got there, Envy found Wrath jumping on his bed.

"Oh, Hi Envy" Wrath said.

Envy was already mad, and now he had someone to take it out on.

Envy pushed Wrath to the floor and began to kick him.

It was at least ten times before Envy looked down at Wrath to see how badly hurt he was, and to see if he needed more kicking.

Wrath seemed to be protecting something under his chest.

"What the hell are you protecting down there?" Envy asked him.

Wrath got up and Envy saw chocolate on the floor under him.

"URRRAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!GET OUT!" Envy yelled at Wrath, praticly throwing him out the door.

"AND DON'T COME BACK IN!"Envy yelled and then he slamed the door.

Wrath was at the end of the hallway when Anger came up the stairs.

"Wrath, are you alright?" Anger asked him.

"Yea, I think..." Wrath began to rub his head.

Anger helped Wrath to his feet and asked, "Are you sure?"

Wrath smiled at her.

"You want to help me make more chocolate for Gluttony? I think he ran out" Anger asked him.

"YES, YES, YES, YES-" Wrath was cut off by, "Alright Wrath, I got it, go ahead to the kitchen" Anger told him.

After Wrath went down the stairs, Anger went to Envy's door and knocked on it.

"GO AWAY! Why doesn't any one listen to me these days?" Envy yelled.

"I just wanted to ask you something" Anger said.

Envy opened the door and stood there with the face that said, 'if you don't hurry up I'll kill you'

"I was going to ask if you would like to-" Anger was cut off by Envy.

"I DON'T want to make chocolate now, or ever again...ESPESIALLY WITH YOU!" Envy yelled at her and then slamed the door in her face.

"YOU KNOW I COULD MISTAKEN YOU FOR A WOMAN, NOT BY THE HAIR BUT BY THE WAY YOU ACT!" Anger yelled at him.

Envy didn't say anything, Anger then walked away from the room.

Envy pecked out his door to make sure she left , and when she did, he shut his door quietly and sighed.

Envy couldn't staind it any more, he wanted to leave, and he did.

---------please leave nice comment--------------------------------

Next chapter: Envy leaves Dante's house and runs away!


	5. Envy want's to fight!

I don't remmember who asked this but yes everyone is practicly sticking to Anger's chocolate, she's one of the best, her mom made chocolate, too. enjoy this chapter...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy was planning on leaving but then a few thoughts hit him.

_'Where would I go, what would I do...and what's worse, How will I take my anger out on Wrath?'_ the thoughts went passing his mind.

"Anger..." he muttered under his breath.

She was the one who caused all this, she had to go, but he knew everyone would love for her to stay.

_'So it will be between me and her...one of us stays and the other goes...'_ Envy thought opening his door.

He walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen where Anger and Wrath were making chocolate(like always).

"I want to take you on" Envy said to Anger.

"You what?" Anger said looking up at him.

"I-want-to-fight-you" Envy repeted, slower for her to hear.

"Why?" Wrath asked him.

"One of us needs to leave, and that's how were going to settle it...with a fight" Envy said holding his head up, proud of him self.

"Fine, when and where?" Anger narrowed her eyes and stared evily at him.

"Right here, right now" Envy said.

"No, the chocolate's in the way" Anger told him.

"Screw the chocolate, I'll get rid of you some way" Envy pointed his index fingure at her.

"Tommorow, noon, how's that?" She asked him.

"Fine" Envy walked out and almost ran right into Greed.

Envy didn't notice Greed and for the first time he didn't say anything to him.

"Hey, what's up with the Monster?" Greed asked Anger and Wrath.

"We're fighting if you must know" Anger said to him.

"hmph...that should be easy...for me that is" Greed said.

"No one was talking about you, asshole" Anger said to him.

"Relax will you-"Greed was cut off by Anger.

"JUST LEAVE WILL YOU?" Anger yelled at him.

Greed left and ran out of the room.(he didn't want his face burned a little like before)

"Anger, are you okay?" Wrath asked as Anger stopped everything she was doing and put her hands on her head.

"No, I don't think so..." Anger began, "Wrath, bring me my black bag" She finished.

"You mean this one?" Wrath asked holding up a black bag that was thin and long.

Wrath walked across the room and sat it on the table.

"Yes, now, is there some where I can practice cuting things down?" Anger asked him.

"Well you could practice on Greed" Wrath said and then Anger chuckled.

"I mean some where I can cut stuff down" Anger said again.

"Um...the outside has trees and stuff" Wrath said, thoughtfully.

"You gonna help me practice?" Anger asked him.

"Just as long as you don't hurt me" Wrath said.

Anger smiled and patted Wrath on the head, they then went out side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy went to that room where Dante was.

When Envy walked in, Greed was leaning on the wall, Lust and Gluttony was standing near the wall, and Sloth and Dante were sitting.

"We heard about you wanting to fight Anger" Sloth said.

"Yea, and?" Envy asked.

"Can you not try to be rude to any guest here?" Dante asked him.

"He can't, that should be an easy question" Greed said.

Envy gave him the evilist look in the world.

"Why don't you all just stay out of it?" Envy asked them.

"You know we can't do that" Lust said.

Envy rolled his eyes.

"Who bets that Anger will beat Envy?" Greed asked everyone.

"Sit down Greed" Dante gave him a percing stare.

Greed didn't move, he just looked away.

"Look, just stay out of it, it's between me and her..." Envy said.

"Then I should tell you to come and watch this" Lust said as she and Gluttony looked out the window.

They all looked out the window, Including Envy, and saw that Anger was holding two samuria swords in her hands.

Wrath was sitting on the grass watching her as Anger cut a tree in fours.

"I hope she plans on paying for that" Dante said.

"She's good" Greed said.

"Did you just give a complement?" Lust asked him.

"Don't get any idea's, I'm never saying that again." Greed turned his head.

The next thing they heard was a slam to a door up stairs, and they realized that Envy wasn't there with them.

Envy had gone up stairs and sat on the floor.

He didn't want any one to know that he was feeling fear towards Anger, he couldn't figure it out, why or what was cousing this feeling but it ws there and he hated every moment of it.

_'She started the problem and I'll finish it...'_ Envy thought as he laid on the floor and began to think.

After a moment, thinking kind of hurt his head.

He sat up and stared at the door, waiting for Anger to come in and blow his head off, or cut it off at least.

He shock his head, _'don't think that, your stronger than this...'_ he thought.

He knew he was stronger than this...so then why was he having this feeling.

He couldn't figure it out, not a clue or anything...

The sun went down and Envy drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: the fight between Envy and Anger!


	6. Fighting and leaving

Envy awoke to the sun in his face.

He lifted his head off the floor where he slept and shut the window.

"Stupid sun..." he groaned and turned on his side.

"Hey Envy" Envy heard from above him.

Envy looked up and saw Wrath on his bed.

"What do you want?" Envy asked, turning over.

"Just to let you know it's almost noon, and you have that fight with Anger-" Wrath was interupted by Envy.

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Envy got up and tripped over his own two feet.

Wrath wached Envy fall and laughed at him.

"Why are you still in here?" Envy asked him meanly.

Wrath got scared and went out of his room.

Envy got up and walked outside.

Envy saw Anger still practicing with her swords.

She wore a black kimono with a red dragon crawling up it.

"I thought we would fight at noon" Anger said, realizing he was there.

"It's close enough to noon, I think we should get it over with" Envy said.

Anger bowed down and got into battle stance.

Envy went for the first punch and it was blocked by Anger's sword.

"We should be playing on the same plane" Anger said.

Envy backed up and then lifted his leg to kick her.

Anger stopped the kick and went to cut his legs, which missed.

Envy landed on his knees a few feet away from her, back towards her.

"You should never let your gaurd down" Anger said as she put her swords in sissor position with his neck in the middle of it.

"If your going to kill me, I sudgest you do it now" Envy turned around to her, still on his knees.

She looked at him and removed the swords and kicked him in the jaw.

"I win, either way" She said walking away.

Envy got up, he didn't go back inside, he went to the road and began to walk the way Anger walked from a few days ago.

"Hey Envy" Wrath said, he was sitting on that brick wall thing.

Envy just looked at him and began to walk away.

"Hey, Envy where you going?" Wrath asked him, practicly yelling.

Envy turned around and said, "I'm leaving, not coming back..." Envy then turned around and began to walk away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about an hour when Envy turned around to see Dante's house, which was unableto be seen.

Envy looked back at the road ahead and kept walking.

He then saw a set of large stairs on the side of the road.

Envy looked up the dirty stairs and saw a what appeared to be a shinto shrine.

Envy's couriosity got the best of him, yet again and he walked up the steps.

When Envy got to the top, he saw the shrine was clean and nice, like it had been redone over again.

"Hello, May I help you?" He heard a young child say.

The child was a boy around Wrath's age, he had blonde hair with black strainds on his bangs(that were over his eyes) andbottom of his hair(that was to the bottom of his neck). He wore a blue and black, male, kimono. the Child's eyes were sort of grey-ish blue.

"Um...I..." Envy started.

"You must be a Homunculi" the boy said.

Envy raised his eyebrow.

"The symbol on your leg, your as homuculi" the boy smiled and continued, "great, me too"

Envy stared at the child still lost.

"See?" the boy showed Envy his forehead where the symbol was printed.

"Are you heading somewhere?" the boy asked.

"No where...why?" Envy asked.

"Would you like to stay with us?" The child asked.

"Who's us?" Envy asked him.

"Other homunculi's, including me" the boy smiled again.

Envy shrugged and followed the boy behind the shrine.

"You have to see Sage first" the boy said.

"Who the hell isSage?" Envy asked him.

"He is the elder of this village, and he's very wise" the boy said.

They walked threw, what looked like was a small town, small buildings, little shops and a bunch of other Homunculi's running the streets.

Some wore kimonos others had black outfits similar to Envy's.

The boy led him into a building, inside, there were pillows everywhere and dim lights.

"Wait here" the boy ran off into the back, behind a beaded door.

Envy stood there for a moment looking around, waiting for this Sage to see him.

--------------leave nice coment--------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Sage and playing with death.


	7. Sage and playing with Death

Envy waited for the child to come back.

when the child came back he stood next to the door.

"He want's to see you" the boy told Envy.

Envy walked threw the beaded door and realized he was outside again.

"Welcome, traviler" Envy heard from behind him.

Envy turned around and saw a man in a tree, he looked like he was in mid 20's, he was muscled, but not buff, he had his right arm tucked into his kimono and his left arm wasn't even in it's kimono. he had black, cloth pants, and his kimono went to his knees and the band that kept it together at his waste was there. he had a sword on his right side, where he could reach it. the man had silver hair and it was pulled back, strands of hairwere sticking out of his head in the front.

Envy made no gesture.

"You must be Envy, I'm Sage" He jumped down from the tree he was in and walked over to him.

"So Seth told me you need somewhere to stay" Sage said.

"And I need extra training..." Envy scowled, remmebering the battle with Anger.

"Well then you came to the right palce" Sage said, "I train out here, perfesting different arts, and with wandering Hominculi such as your self, join me?"

Envy gave it a single thought and shrugged.

"Good, first thing's first" Sage said

-----------------------------------------

Envy was in Sage's house, being cleand by the female servents.

"Um...ladies, you've washed every inch of me...may I please go now?" Envy feeling over whelmed and a little shy that he saw being revealed tofemale Homunculi'sthat he could care less about.

Envy heared laughter from the door and saw that kid that led him to Sage and two friends of his. One boy looked like Greed, except the fact that he was way shorter than Greed and no werid stuff that Greed wore. But he looked like him in the face. The other boy had black hair to his shoulders and a black bandana on hid head. All 3 children wore black outfits instead of kimonos.

The black haired kid wore somthing similar to Envy's outfit, except that instead of a skort, he had long, ripped up paints. the kid that looked like Greed had a Chinese black shirt that only went to his belly button and black leather pants.(mini Greed) and the kid from before had a shirt similar to Wrath's and riped up paints.

"Okay, ladies he's cleaned" the boy from earlier said.

They bowed and walked out.

The boy handed Envy a towl.

"Not very comfterable with that are you?" the mini Greed asked Envy.

"Not really" Envy said.

"Here are your clothes" the child from before said.

Envy grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on.

"Who are you again?" Envy pointed to the kid that showed him to Sage.

"My name is Seth, and these are my friends; Cain(the black haird kid) and Takie(mini Greed)" Seth said to him.

Cain and Takie bowed down to Envy, greeting him.

"Does every one do that?" Envy asked Seth.

"Yep..." Takie answered for Seth.

"Why?" Envy threw them offwith that little question.

All three thought about it and finally Takie said, "I have no F-ing idea"

That's when Sage walked in.

"I see your cleaned" Sage said.

"Next time, I'll wash myself" Envy said to him as the three boys laughed.

"Come, lets see how strong you are..." Sage said as he and Envy walked out into the saintuary of the forest.

"What do you want me to do excactly?" Envy asked him.

"I want you to attack me with every thing you have" Sage said standing strait.

Envy smerked and got in tofighting position.

Envy threw punches and more punches but Sage just doged them.

When Envy threw the 5th punch, Sage stepped up on Envy's arm, and Envy stood in shock for a moment, and then removed his arm from under Sage's feet.

When that happened, Sage kicked him in the jaw, and made Envy fall backwards on his stomach.

Sage grabbed Envy's right armand twisted it backwards, and boy, did it make Envy hurt.

"STOP! STOP!" Envy felt his arm beginging to snap from his body.

"Your right arm belongs to me,now, and I demand it to be strong, Understand?" Sage said sternly.

Envy hated people telling him what to do, but if he wanted to defeat Anger he would have to listen to this dude.

"YES! YES, WHAT EVER YOU SAY!" Envy yelled at him.

Sage let go of Envy's right arm and Envy fell to the ground.

"You begin training begins in the morning" Sage said, "I'd sudgest to rest while you still have the chance"

Sage walked away and left Envy there on the ground, his shoulder was black and blue. Envy could barely get up. that's when he felt people help him up.

"Envy, are you okay?" Seth asked him.

"Sorry about master, he gets rude with new comers" Takie said.

"Here, this will help the swelling on your arm" Cain held up a bottle with purple liquid in it.

"No, it's fine" Envy tried to move away from him. Seth and Takie held Envy by his arms.

"Just hold still" Cain began to rub the purple liquid on Envy's right shoulder.

Envy didn't fell any pain, that he thought he would feel.

"See? you didn't have to make a fuss" Cain said, "Now you better rest, Sage's trainig is hard, good luck" Cain bowed and walked away.

Takie did the same and followed Cain.

"I'll take you to your room" Seth said as Envy got up, still holding his right arm.

Seth did as he said he would do and bowed down to Envy and ran off.

Envy went in and laid down on his bed, and soon as he did, he immidently fell asleep.

------------leave nice comment--------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Training the right hand!


	8. Arm training

"Envy, get up" Envy heard someone say to him.

Envy looked up and saw Sage, Envy flipped over on his side and went back to sleep.

Sage saw that and his left arm at foot of the bed making Envy fly up into the air.

"I'm up, I'm up, I"m UP!" Envy got out of bed after the little flight.

"Good, I tried getting you up for an hour know and because you didn't get up, you get no breakfast" Sage said.

Envy got up and realized that he didn't have his clothes on.

"What happend to my black?" Envy asked.

"You mean those ugly looking pajamas you wore at one time?" Sage asked.

Envy rolled his eyes.

"Here, from now on, you'll wear this" Sage handed Envy a red and black, male Kimono(with out the jacket and with the ribbon things to tie up the sleeves).

"Your kidding, right?" Envy asked in disbelief.

"I don't kid, Envy" Sage walked out.

Envy hated it but he put the kimono on.

Envy walked out his room and out side and found Takie waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked.

"Master told me to wait for you and then bring you to the training excersise" Takie said.

Takie wore a kimono similar to Envy's but the color were orange and black.

Envy followed Takie to Sage's little waterfall.

Sage stood under the waterfall, there was room for at least four people next to him, he still had his kimono on, but his right arm was showing.

Envy looked at Sage's right arm, it was black, it was shapped similar to a dragon claw, the hand was the only thing not disformed from that side. His Homunculus symbol was right there where the shoulder conected to the right arm.

"Welcome, boys" Sage said, not opening his eyes. Water dropped down the side of his face.

Takie walked into the water and went under the waterfall.

Envy was still staring at the right arm of Sage.

"Is something wrong, Envy?" Sage asked.

"How did you..." Envy was cut off.

"That is a story for another time" Sage said, "Now, come and join us"

Envy put his foot into the water and quickly realized that the water was COLD!

"Why is the water under 0 degrees?" Envy asked them.

"It builds up strenght, now get in, or I'll force you in" Sage said.

Envy tried to ignore the cold that Takie and Sage could sit threw.

After a few minutes all three of them got out and dried off.

"Feel awake, Envy?" Sage asked him.

"I feel cold..." Envy said, freezing.

Takie laughed at him and was hit in the head with a rock and fell backwards on the ground.

"Sorry Master" Takie said still lying on the ground.

Sage was throwing a rock up and down.

"Serves you right" Envy said, and then he was hit with a rock in the head.

"Okay...not expecting that..." Envy said lying on the ground

"Your first lesson" Sage said, pulling the right part of his kimono over his right arm, "Now to you second lesson"

Envy and Takie got up.

Sage went to a metal board and punched a hole in it.

"Wow..." Envy and Takie eyes went wide.

"Now you both" Sage said.

"What? wait, wait, wait, wait...how do you expect me to do that?" Envy asked, recalling Greed's dimond turning body.

Takie walked to the metal board and began to cram his knuckles to the board, after 3 or 4 tries, his knuckles began to bleed.

"Remmember, your right arm belongs to me, and I demand that it be strong" Sage said as he sat down behind Envy and Takie.

Sage sat on a large rock to see both men and their right hands.

Envy turned to the metal plate and began to hit his knuckles to the board.

After a few hits, his knuckles began to bleed, too.

-----after an hour of bloody knuckles-------

Envy and Takie sat down for a break, both rapping their right hands to stop the bleeding.

Sage had went back to his home.

"Do you hurt yourself often?" Envy asked him.

Takie shrugged, and laid back.

Takie's stomach growled and he got up.

"So what do you do for lunch?" Envy asked him.

"We have to get back to masters house, come on" Takie said walking away, Envy following him.

"Do you jump tree's?" Takie asked him.

"Kid, I'm the king of jumping tree's" Envy said as they both jumped up to a branch.

"Then, your Highness, I should tell you that I haven't lost a race through these tree's yet" Takie said.

"That's yet" Envy said as they began to race, jumping through trees.

Takie jumped a few trees in front of him and hung himself by his legs and said, "What's the matter yea old man? pain kicking in?"

Envy felt the same rage that he has towards Greed, towards this kid.

"We'll see about that" Envy said, jumping a few trees ahead of Takie.

Envy made it to Sage's house first and Takie came right after.

"All right, your highness, you win" Takie said.

They heard talking inside Sage's house.

"Who's that?" Envy asked as Takie shrugged.

Envy and Takie looked in, trying to be sneaky and listin in.

Sage was talking to some woman, and Envy recalled the voice.

"No...she...she...she's not from here...is she?" Envy asked.

"Who?" Takie asked him.

Envy walked in and saw Sage sitting near his table talking to his least favorite person right now...Anger.

-------please leave nice comment------------------

Next chapter: Anger and her chocolate training!


	9. Chocolate Training

Envy stared at Anger and Anger looked up at Envy and smiled.

"What areyou doing here?"Envy asked her.

"Oh, you two have met?" Sage asked.

"Yes, she kicked me ass too..." Envy said.

"Is that why you needed training?" Sage asked as Takie walked in.

"well..." Envy didn't want to say anything.

"Just say you admit that you lost and quit trying to be strong" Anger sneered at him.

"Back to the original question: what are you doing here?" Envy asked her again.

"I'm chocolate training" Anger smiled.

"Chocolate training?" Envy asked.

"Yes, Making chocolate relaxes the mind and muscles" Sage said.

"Really?" Envy and Takie both asked at the same time.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Anger asked them.

Envy thought about that for a moment and said, "Um...I think it's supposed to be"

Anger narrowed her eye.

"and I suppose that you wouldn't want to try it" Anger said.

Envy nooded.

"Fine, Sage, he's your student...deal with him" Anger said getting up and walking out.

Sage looked at Envy and said, "Envy, Your making chocolate, weather you like it or not"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Envy screamed.

--------------later----------------------------

Sage, Envy and Takie went to a little building where Anger was setting up her shop.

"Welcome" They heard a young voice say.

_'Please tell me HE's not here...'_ Envy thought with horror on his face when he saw Wrath.

"HI Envy!" Wrath said to him.

"You know alot of people" Sage said to him.

Envy scolled when they heard footsteps copming from the back room.

Greed moved the beaded door and saw Envy.

"Come on now, are you shitting me?" Greed asked Anger.

"Nope, I'm not 'shitting' you" Anger said.

"Why are you both here?" Envy asked Greed and Wrath.

"Well, I wanted to follow Anger" Wrath said.

"And I wanted to come for the joy ride" Greed said, shrugging.

"Great...wonderful...I'm leaving..." Envy walked out of Anger's store.

"He's not into the chocolate thing is he?" Sage asked.

"Nope, He's a complete waist of oxogen" Greed said.

Envy poked his head threw the door and said, "Just like you"

Greed popped a vien out, and Envy did the same.

"If you two plan on fighting, do it outside" Anger said.

Sage grabbed Envy's ear and dragged him in the chocolate shop.

"Hell...no..." Envy mummbled under his breath.

They all went to the back and stood around a table with bowls of melted chocolate.

"I know Envy's favorite thing to do back here" Anger handed Envy a bowl and a spoon.

"Do I have to?" Envy asked Sage and Sage nodded.

Envy rolled his eyes and began to spin the spoon in the chocolate.

They all began to make some sort of chocolate that Anger told them to make.

Envy still spun the spoon and he was getting mad just spinning it.

He spun it faster and and got madder.

"Do you think that's okay?" Sage asked Anger.

"He did that back at Dante's house...so yea, it's fine" Anger smiled and went back to what ever she was making.

Sage watched Envy and wanted to laugh so hard that he wouldn'tbe able to feel his side.

Envy was concentrating, hard, on spinning the spoon that was in the chocolate bowl.

----------leave nice comment-----------

Next Chapter: Chocolate flying everwhere!


	10. Throwing Chocolate

It was about an hour when Envy finally gave up mixing the chocolate.

"What's the matter, old man, arm gave way?" Takie asked Envy.

Envy galred at Takie as he and Greed laughed there asses off.

"Hey, your making the chocolate go bad with your mean comments" Anger protested.

"What? We were just having fun" Greed laughed up.

"You make the chocolate go bad, If you can't be nice, you leave" Anger said.

"And what if we don't want to leave?" Takie asked.

"YOU LEAVE, NOW" Anger yelled at Takie and Greed.

Takie and Greed were flown out the door.

"Sorry about that" Anger said shyly.

Envy didn't say anything, he was still mad at her for kicking his ass.

Sage and Wrath were asleep, they got tired of making chocolate.

So it was just Envy and Anger.

"You know, I'm thinking of having a party" Anger said.

"Will it have chocolate for each five meals?" Envy asked her.

"Ha, it's going to be a formal party, but with all these Homunculi's around, they know how to turn a party into a phrat party" Anger sighed.

Envy chuckled and went back to mixing his sixth bowl of Chocolate.

"We better keep Greed away from the booz, then" Envy sighed.

There was a silence between them, and then Greed flew in.

"What are you doing?" Anger asked.

"I'm...running...I...need...amo" Greed gasped.

"Amo? for what?" Envy asked.

"Takie was the one who started it and now I'm being blamed for it" Greed said.

"I'm lost, what?" Anger asked.

Greed grabbed a big bowl of finished chocolate and took them out side.

"OH HELL NO, YOU COME BACK HERE WITH THAT" Anger yelled following him out.

Envy went out behind her, he just didn't leave the door way.

When Envy looked out, Greed and Takie were covered in...only hell knew what and they were throwing Chocolate at two other Homunculi's and Anger was standing right there watching her chocolate being thrown.

Anger had more that one vien pop out, and when she shut her eyes, Greed's face blew up(oh yea, blew up), the other homunculi's ran off and Takie backed up from Greed.

--------about half an hour later-----------

"Stupid, I swear..." Sage said.

Seth and Cain had bandaged up Greed's face, Greed was still alive, but in alot of pain.

"Ow...tha hur..."(He got messed up)Greed said as Seth finished his head.

"You'll be fine...you just gotta relax" Cain said.

"You must be some sort of doctor" Envy said.

"Actually, I am" Cain said getting up and gathering his stuff.

"Where's Anger?" Sage asked.

"She was so mad that she went to let off some steam" Seth said.

"Is that bad?" Wrath asked.

"Well if you call blowing up trees and making sure that all animals in the tree's are dead, then yes it's bad" Seth said.

"Think about it, at least we'll have meat for a few days" Sage sat down.

"You all are nuts" Seth said.

"What? you don't eat meat?" Wrath asked.

"I'm a vegitarian" Seth said getting up.

"My question is, How do you calm her down?" Envy asked.

"You really want to know?" Seth asked.

-----an hour later------------

Seth and Envy were walking to Sage's courtyard in the back.

"How do you know Anger so well?" Envy asked him.

"She is my sister...we have the same creator" Seth said.

"Who could create something as evil as that...creature?" Envy asked.

Seth knew he was talking about Anger.

"Well, our creator had to much free time on his hands and he gave up his left eye to create me" Seth said.

"And he gave up all four limbs to create Anger andyour other three sisters" Envy said.

"Yea, she told you that story, Huh?" Seth asked.

"Yea, but she didn't tell me about a brother" Envy said and then a thought came to his mind.

"Say are you and Sage realated too or what?" Envy asked.

"No, Sage and Takie are brothers, though" Seth said.

"And how were they created?" Envy asked.

"The same way the rest of us was, by an Alchemist" Seth said.

"Well I know that but what happend to them?" Envy asked.

"Um...I'll let them tell you that story" Seth said as they came apon the miniwater fall.

She still had her Kimono on and was pretty wet.

"Hey, we've been looking for you" Seth said to Anger.

"Yea, so?" Anger asked.

"We just thought that because your mad, that you would want some cheering up" Seth continued.

"Does it look like I need cheering up?" Anger asked

"Just come with us...Please, Big Sis?" Seth pleaded.

-------------leave nice coment-----------------

Next chapter: preparing a party!


	11. what happend to Anger

Seth and Envy waited for Anger to get up and out.

"Fine, what do you plan to do to make me feel better?" She asked.

They then put a blind fold over her eyes.

"Great...what are you guys doing?" Anger asked as Seth grabbed the left hand and Envy grabbed the right.

"You'll see" Seth said to her.

Envy didn't know what they were doing either...He was just following Seth...he seemed to know what they were doing.

They dragged her to a Japanese garden like place.

"We're here" Seth took off her blind folds and she opened her eyes.

Her eyes wondered around the garden, she went over to a small waterfall/river type thing and sat down in front of it.

"Now we leave her for a while" Seth said as he and Envy walked away.

When they were far enough, Envy began the questions.

"What's the waterfall deal all about?" Envy asked.

"It calms her down, when we get back, she'll be asleep" Seth said, pleased with what they did.

"You guys are whacked, were you deformed when you all were created?" Envy asked him.

"Aren't all of uscreated that way?" Seth said, proving his point.

Envy had nothing else to say, he was stuck, the kid had him.

"Hurry up, we're still not done" Seth said as they walked back to the town.

They went back to Sage's house and found them all making chocolate.

Wrath was helping Takie and Sage out, he seemed to know what he was doing.

Greed sat on the other side of the room, bored, he found making chocolate boring.

"Envy, your here, make your 'friend' to get up and help us" Takie said in a snarl towards Greed.

"I don't know what your talking about...he ain't my friend" Envy said walking around to see what they were doing.

Seth went next to Wrath and helped him out.

"Is there something to do in this town?" Greed asked, loudly.

"He's been doing that since you left, and I think master is about to go nuts on him" Takie said ponting to Sage.

Sage had his head down, he was mad, REALLY mad...you could see his fist shake in rage.

"Hey, yea'll gonna answer?" Greed called to them.

And in a flash, Sage was to Greed pushing his head into the wall, practiclly breaking his skull.

"Shut up, is all I ask, if your not going to help, you shut up, UNDERSTAIND?" Sage pushed Greed into the wall again.

"Is everyone trying to kill me?" Greed asked.

"If you wouldn't complain, life here would go alot easier" Wrath said, not looking up from his work.

It was about 2 hours when they finally finished the chocolate.

"Now we have to go get Anger" Seth said as Cain walked into the room.

Greed was still sitting across the room, with out the bandage Cain gave him, and he had a scar under his chin, but now he was looking at himself in a mirro.

"Shit, this is bad, how did this happen?" Greed asked aloud.

"Anger's explosions have a posin to them that leave marks on anything or anyone...even Homunculi" Cain said to him.

Cain looked at the chocolate they made and said, "Wow, she'll be pleased...where is she?"

"She's at the waterfall..." Seth said.

"Hmm...I see..." Cain looked away.

_'sucker...sucker for Anger...'_ Envy thought with a smerk.

"What's with that?" Wrath asked Envy.

"What's with what?" Envy asked back.

"the smerk, you can't say you didn't do it, and don't lie about it" Wrath said.

It seemed Wrath knew Envy quite well about this sort of stuff.

"Fine, I thought it was funny how Cain over there went all sad when Seth told him that Anger wasn't here" Envy said in a low whisper.

"What? I can't hear you?" Wrath said, purposely being loud, to get everyone's attention.

Everyone stared at them, Wrath smiled at Envy and Envy gave him a death glare.

"YOU DIE!" Envy got up and Wrath ran off, laughing.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Envy began to chase Wrath around and out the back door.

"I think we'll just let them go" Sage said, turning away from the door.

Envy chased Wrath till they got to the waterfall, where Anger was.

Wrath was in front and he stopped, his face was in shook.

"Now that I'm here, I'm gonna-" Envy was cut off by Wrath pointing to the trail of blood on the ground.

They both stared at it and followed it with their eyes and then followed the trail, where it lead to Anger, she was on the ground, painting, and blood all over her.

"Envy, why don't Homunculi's here regenerate their bodies every time they get hurt, like we do?" Wrath asked.

Envy shrugged and went over to Anger, she was breathing but still weak. Envy picked her head up, to see if she would open her eyes, and no reaction.

"Envy...what happened to her?..." Wrath asked in fear to know.

"It seems that she was stabbed a few times" Envy pointed out to Wrath.

"and I wonder the same thing...why can't they regenerate back?" Envy asked aloud.

"Hey, what are those red stones that Dante's always giving us?" Wrath asked.

"Wrath your a brilliant...and no I don't mean it" Envy said as he took a bag of red stones out of his pocket.

"Please don't tell me that Dante gave you those?" Wrath asked.

"Yea, she told me just incase, and I think this would count as one of those 'just incase' times" Envy stuffed one into her mouth.

Her face crinched and then her eyes opened up searching for that awful taste.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"These...Why?" Envy asked as she took the bag out of his hand and stuffed her face with them.

"I guess you don't need to know why now" Wrath said.

Anger got up when she was fininshed and walked away alittle before falling.

Wrath helped her up and she pushed him saying, "I can walk damnit!"

She wobbled away, Wrath looked at Envy and Envy shrugged.

"At least the scars are gone" Envy said.

That's when they heard a loude boom and a few crashes.

-------leave nice comment----------


	12. never givve Anger red stones

Anger had got up and walked away from Envy and Wrath as they sat there dumbfounded.

they had heard a few falls and crashes come from her.

"Something tells me you shouldn't have given her those red stones" Wrath said, shaky.

"HEY! YOU GIRLS COMING OR WHAT?" Anger yelled at them.

Envy and Wrath got up instictivly and followed her.

When they got back to Sage's house, Anger was going to be a pain.

As soon as Envy and Wrath walked in, Anger had already begun her evil and cruel punishment for anyone who touched her chocolate.

"I'm begining to think never give a wild Homunculus red stones" Envy said as he and Wrath wached Anger throw Greed and Takie across the room.

"What did you do to her?" Takie asked them, as he was being thrown.

Envy shrugged and Wrath explained to them about the red stones deal.

"You had those? YOU GAVE HER THOSE?" Greed yelled in shock, they were on the floor.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it, she was almost dead and-" Envy was cut off by Sage.

"Envy, you better get her back to her regular ways" Sage said pushing Envy towards Anger.

Envy sighed, he hated the dirty work, unless it was killing humans.

Envy walked up to Anger and pushed her to the floor, Envy rolled his eyes and opened her jaw. She began to struggle.

"Hold still you piece of..." Envy had finally got his index fingure in the back of her throat to make her barf.

He heard her gag and then releaced her as she fliped over and barfed up the red stones on the floor.

"See? nothing to it" Envy got up and turned to the rest of them.

Wrath went to Anger, who was still on the floor, she was breathing and all, but she was really worn out.

Envy looked at the red stones, if they did that to a wild Homunculus...then they would never have to use those again while they lived here.

Envy picked them off the floor and put them in a brown bag and tied them off. He had to do something with them, he couldn't let what had just happened to her happen to anyone else in this village.

"Is there somewhere that's away from here that I can get rid of these?" Envy asked Sage.

Sage thought for a moment, and then said, "There's a cave at the end of village, but I should warn you, no one has made it out alive"

"That's sounds like the perfect place, how do I get in?" Envy asked, Sage's face went into a lost look.

"You really want to go in?" Sage asked.

"Sure, why not?" Envy asked.

Sage shoke his head, knowing that Envy didn't listen to his warning, he chuckled and then said, "Fine, I'll show you but first, we must go by tradition and have the worrior ready to hear the Earth"

Envy cocked his head to the side, lost.

"That means your going in as a worrior..." Takie said.

"Think of it as training, and you'll be passing Anger, she values the life she was given and hasn't gone in" Sage said.

"Yes! alright then, lets get this tradition thing over and done with" Envy said, proud.

"Did you not hear him say: 'No one has made it out alive'?" Greed asked Envy.

"Yea, I heard him" Envy said.

"Then why are you going?" Wrath asked him.

"Because first of all I need some where where no one will find them, and second, cause I really don't care about the life that was given to me" Envy said.

"Come, Takie, get Seth and Cain to help you gather the villagers, We will be Honoring another worrior that will go threw the Cave!" Sage said walking out of his house.

"But what about Anger?" Wrath asked Sage before he left.

"Greed, take her up stairs will you? and no, you can't touch her anywhere" Sage told Greed, "Wrath, keep an eye on him"

Wrath stood stright and solluted as Sage left.

Greed and Wrath helped Anger up the stars.

Envy stood there, alone, he then began to follow Sage and the direction he took.

-------leave nice comment------------------


	13. Worrior of the Kill

Envy followed Sage to the edge of town, where a big pile of ashes sat. They were on a cliff side, a few miles away form the village.

"This is where you will be honored as a Worrior" Sage said as his hand lit on fire and he touched the pile of left over wood and it lit.

"So, Sage, what's going to happen in that cave...speaking of which, where is it?" Envy began to look around.

Sage laughed as hard as he could and then said, "It's different with each Homunduli, and it's enterence is right over there" Sage was pointing to a large mountain like rock. It had what looked like eyes and a mouth, the mouth was the enterence.

"That? Your kidding right?" Envy almost laughed.

"Normally that would scare the average person...but not Homuculi's, That's why it makes you wonder what's in there" Sage explained.

"Really now? I have another question, what excactly do I do when you honor me as a Worrior?" Envy asked him.

"Don't worry, I just throw these at you" Sage threw Envy's original shirt at him, "And you have to keep your paints on"

Envy put his shirt back on and was almost ready to go ahead and run out to the cave and forget the whole'traditional' crap.

It was about mid-night when everyone from the villiage was there.They were Homunculi's of all sizes. Some looked like kids and some were adult sizes. Wrath and Greed was even able to get Anger out and about.

"Look at the turn out" Sage told Envy, they were away from the group.

Envy was practicly amazed at the size of this homunculi villiage, each created by an alchamist and shuned by everyone.

"Brothers and Sisters" Sage spoke up, he had a really loud voice, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone sat around the fire that was now at least five feet tall.

"We have a Homunculi that will test the strength of the Cave of Death, Brother Envy!" Sage said, in his really loud voice.

They all cheered for him, and for once Envy felt like he belonged there, in this village.

"We now ask Mother Earth what kind of Worrior our new brother wil be lead as" Sage was standing already.

Envy realized that Sage was something like a preist in this small village of homunculus.

"Mother Earth, our Brother is here, and he is ready for your blessings, Mother of us, Homunculi's, we need you to tell us, what are we to grant him" Sage said holding both his arms up.

A few of the younger homunculi shivered with fear of Sage's Dragon right arm, including Wrath.

A gust of wind came in and it mad the smoke change the way it looked.

It made the smoke look like a hand and it was dripping with blood.

Almost everyone in the crowd began to whisper to each other.

"Hey, Sage, what's that mean?" Envy asked.

"Mother Earth's blessing to you is the blessingmade for akiller" Sage said and then turned to him, "In your life as a himunculi, how many people have you killed?"

Envy thought for a moment and then said, "to many to count"

Sage turned back to the people and said in his booming voice, "It seems Our Mother has chosen him as a Killer" witch made a few Homunculi shudder, Envy, thenrealizing that no one had never gotten this blessing before.

Sage lifted one of his sharp claws and sliced his fingures from the palm out to the tips of his fingures, the blood dripped from his fingures.

Sage went to Envy and put his handon his cheek and then Sage's blood trickled down Envy's shoulder and half the left side of his chest.

Sage removed his hand and Had Envy get up.

"Brothers and Sisters, our next Worrior" Sage said, as everyone cheered for Envy.

"You ready, Envy?" Sage pushed him to towards the cave.

"Yea...Why did Mother whats-her-face say I'm a Killer?" Envy asked Sage.

"I don't know, and I'll let you in on something, you are a killer" Sage whispeared.

"I know that, but...Why?" Envy asked as he and Sage stood in front of the cave.

"Envy" Sage put his dragon hand over Envy's cleaned shoulder, "I don't know anyone who made it out of this alive"

"I presume that's a complement?" Envy asked.

"I hope your the first I know that survives" Sage said.

Envy waved to the people while walking into the cave.

"You think he'll make it out alive?" Wrath asked Greed, as they watched Envy go into the cave.

"I don't know..." Greed mummbled.

-----cave-----

Envy looked around, couldn't see a thing. He held his arm out to see it and couldn't.

_'It way to dark, and...'_ He heard a drop of water hit a puddle. After the third drop he couldn't hear it.

_'Great...now I can't hear...'_ He thought and right after he thought, his head began to sting.

"What the hell..." Envy mummered with the sting getting larger.

Envy had fallen to the ground, the unbareable pain to the head put him there.

He tried to get up, and struggled to get up.

Envy realized what was worng, he was thinking about the stones in his pocket, he was thinking. No wonder no one has survived the cave.

Envy grabbed the stones from his pocket and threw the bag away, and with that he was able to stand straigt up.

He did think though, that made his head sting again.

He felt his legs begin to go numb and his arms getting weak.

_"Envy"_ Envy heard around him, _"Envy"_

He began to struggle to his feet, _"Envy"_, Envy looked up and saw a beautiful pale woman with extremaly long silver hair and a long, blowing in the wind, dress. She glowed, and her eyes were purple.

Envy, who right now is on the ground staring up at the beautiful creature,was in shook.

_"Envy,the way out is straight ahead, you can walk, don't think about anything if you can, try not to think about anything" _She told him, helping him up.

"What...who..." Envy muddered.

_"Don't worry, I'll be here, just out of sight"_ She vanashed in thin air and Envy stood there, dumbfounded.

He just walked, no real thought, just like the woman said. He had the urge to think but ignored the temptation.

He didn't think a bit.

-------leave nice comment--------


	14. Out of the cave

-----Sage's house--------

A young girl with straght silver hair and purple eyes sat in front of a fire pit in side of Sage's house. She wore a dress that didn't make it past her fingure tips and her homunculus symbol was on her inner thigh. Her un-brushed hair hung over her face, her eyes were closed and she felt the wind come in and out of the building.

It had been ten days since Envy went in, and most people have given up on him, she didn't though. She was able to hear his steps and his breathing, she was able to sence his chi(energy) from the building.

She flutter her eyes open and got up from the fire.

"It's time...he's here..." She turned to around to two crows and said to them, "We shall goand tellmy sister"

She out strecthed her arm and the crows landed on it, she then walked out and walked to the kitchen, where Anger was making her chocolate, once again.

Ever since the incedent with the red stones, Anger had been extremly quiet. No one was sure why but she was.

The girl walked in to the kitchen and stopped in the door way.

Anger looked up at her and said, "What is it, Pure?"

"I was just letting you know, that Master Envy will be coming out of the ca-" Pure was stopped in mid sentece.

"HE'S NOT COMING BACK, HE'S DEAD IN THAT CAVE, JUST LIKE TENDERNESS AND HOPE!" Anger yelled slamming the bowl of melted chocolate on the table.

Pure was still in the door way, her calm look didn't fade away, she just smerked at her older sister.

"Fine, later" Pure walked out to find Sage, Greed and Wrath.

Sage was teaching Wrath a few moves when Pure walked to them.

"Master Sage, Master Wrath, Master Envy is coming out of the cave today" Pure said.

"Oh...anything else to report?" Sage asked.

"Not that I know..." Pure said.

The ten days he had been in the village, Wrath had meet Purity or Pure as they call her. She is able to see the future from the elements of Mother Earth. Sage had told him that Pure was Anger's little sister and that they beilve that she was Mother Earth's rencarnation.

Wrath wasn't sure about the rencarnation, but Pure's power to speak to spirits and the ability to see the futurecomes to good use, especially for finding stuff that's lost and for people's fortunes.

Wrath belived that she had great wisdom and she was very calm in major situations and a great resoures when it comes to enemies and numbers.

Wrath wouldn't admit it, but he kind of liked her a little and wanted to spend a little more time with her, instead of them both training in different areas.

"Alright, find Greed, Takie and the rest and have them meet at the end of the cave" Sage told her.

She bowed as did the crows, who were on the ground, and she walked away with the twin crows behind her.

"How did she get the crows again?" Wrath asked Sage.

"Phobos and Demos belonged to me, they are Chrima Crows, and when her and her sisters came, she knew who they were. And they've followed her ever since. Those crows don't follow any one except follow Mother Earth. And that's why I belive that-" Sage was cut off.

"That she's Mother Earth's rencarnation" Wrath finished.

"Well we better get going" Sage began to walk away followed by Wrath.

-------at the end of the cave------

The end of the cave was simmilar to a reaglar cave, no odd stones attached or any thing of that sort.

Greed, Takie, Sage, Cain, Seth, Wrath and Pure stood out side waiting for Envy.

"Do you hear him, Pure?" Cain asked.

"Of course I do you numb-skull, and he's 20 feet away from this entrence" She said as Cain felt like he had just gotten slapped.

Pure then began to count down the feet, and finally he walked out, Envy was dirty as dirty could be. Dirt was all over him, bruses uppon bruses, cuts and scrapps.

"Envy! What happened to the stones? why aren't you healing any?" Wrath asked, more like pleaded, to find out.

"Shhhh...Wrath...your to loud..." Envy sat down on the ground.

"Envy...what's wrong with you?" Greed asked.

"Nothing, why?" Envy asked him.

"Your laid back than normal" Sage said to him.

"yea, well I tell you one thing, Thinking hurts" Envy laid on the ground, He then looked at Pure and asked, "Who's that chick?"

"I'm Pure, I was the one who predicted your coming" She said.

"Oh...jeez what does a guy have to do to get some food around here?" Envy laid back down.

"Back to the original question, why aren't you healing?" Wrath asked him.

"Because I took them out about half way in" Envy took the stones out of his pocket, unlike the other stones these were in the open, and he opened his mouth and his body was able to take them back in.

He laid on the ground as his bruses and cuts began to dissapear and he was clean again.

"That's much better" Envy lifted himself off the ground and streched.

"I presume you want something to eat, now?" Pure asked him.

"yea, that would be nice" Envy felt his empty stomach.

They all went back to Sage's house and had a big meal prepared for them.

"This all looks Great" Envy began to stuff his face full of food.

"You know you've been in there ten days right?" Wrath asked him.

"Really? It felt shorter than that" Envy thought and then went back to eating.

"Say, where's Anger?" Envy looked around them, realizing she wasn't there.

"She...she making chocolate...and hiding from everyone, if you must know" Sage said.

Envy began to slow his eating pace down.

"Say Envy, what happened to you in there? Every one's itching to know" Takie said.

"I ain't itching to know" Seth said to them.

"So what had everyone done while I was gone?" Envy asked, still eating.

"Absolutly nothing" Greed took a sip of what ever he had in a little clear glass.

"I've been learning from Master Sage" Wrath said, proud of himself.

"Master? Sage since when do get called that?" Envy asked.

"Not by you" Sage smerked at Envy.

"Well what happend in the cave?" Takie continued to ask.

Envy took in a breath after pushing his clean plate forward then saying, "I meet someone in the cave, a woman, she was I'd say about 5'5", She had silvery long hair...similar to her" Envy pointed at Pure.

"and a really big flowy dress on" Envy finished.

"You are my new hero" Takie said to Envy.

"Did you talk to her or anything?" Cain asked.

"She just told me not to think" Envy shrugged.

"that's it..." Wrath cocked his head to one side.

"Alright, now that that's aside, it's time to start training again, and I think you all will have fun with it" Sage got up.

"You all?" Greed stared at Sage, lost.

"Yes everyone, up and Pure, get your sister, she's doing this if she likes it or not" Sage walked out.

Everyone stared at each other.

"I don't wanna" Greed folded his arms.

"I wanna sleep..." Envy groaned.

"come on get up" Wrath pulled on their hair and dragged them out to the court yard.

------Leave nice comment-----

Next chapter: Hide-and-Go-seek-----Sin Style!WOOT!


	15. Hideandseek

"I can't believe you dragged me out here"

"Anger, stop complaining"

"I can complain all I want! There's no rule that says I have to listen to you" She growled at Sage.

Anger had been mad, they weren't sure if it was because Envy came out alive or what, but she was the way her name sudgests...angry.

"So why are we here?"Wrath asked Sage.

"People call it 'Hide-and-Seek', but because of the fact were not humans, we play it differntly than you've seen it played" Sage told him.

"So hows it different?" Greed asked.

"We use our powers to blend in where ever we are and the 'It' person don't use any powers of theirs" Sage said, nodding.

"I hate this game, Later" Anger turned around and began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't" Sage grabbed her hair and made her sit down.

"So how do we dicide the 'It' person?" Envy asked, he was sitting on a branch not far away from the ground.

Takie picked up a stick with a single leaf on it and said, "Who ever the leaf points to is 'It'"

"Can throw it up?" Wrath asked Takie.

Takie handed Wrath the stick and with out hesitation, Wrath threw it into the air. It landed on the ground the stick standing straight but still about to fall. And when it did fall (thanks to Greed's sneeze) the leaf pointed at...Wrath.

"You guys better start hiding, starting...NOW!" Wrath turned around and began to count.

Takie, Envy, Greed, Sage, Seth and Cain took off, leaving Anger and Pure standing there.

Pure walked away, knowing that Wrath would never find her and Anger was determained not play the game, so she walked a different way.

"97...98...99...100! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Wrath yelled turning around.

He couldn't use any of his powers and Sage's place was pretty big, so it might take a while and they could be from the outside in the forestto the inside ot the house.

He saw a group of boulders, one of which was a little rounder than the others, it then moved alittle.

"I found you!" He tapped the boulder as it changed into Takie.

"Jeez...how did you know it was me?" Takie said walking to him.

Wrath smiled as Takie went to 'Base' which was in the middle of the court yard.

Wrath then walked on to a little garden like place. He then saw a bunch of planted palm trees.

_'He wouldn't...would he?' _Wrath went in and began to look aournd, he then stumble across a palm tree not rooted into the ground very well.

Wrath smerked and then laughed.

"I found you Envy!" Wrath laughed harder and Envy changed back and stared down at Wrath.

"What? It was the only thing that I would have never done" Envy protested.

"Yea, you would" Wrath got up and kept going.

Wrath began to go to the house, he went to the fireplace in the living room. It was up and the flames were burning brightly.

Wrath then noticed a lump in the fire, and it wasn't a small lump it was big.

"I found you!" Wrath said leaning over the fire pits side to see Sage crouched down.

"Hey" Sagejumpped out backwards, making the fire go out.

Wrath left Sage and began to explore the house.He walked up the stars and saw a few pictures on the wall. he touched a frame of one of the pictures and looked at the painting.

The guy in the painting was similar to Seth. Wrath stared at it for a moment and then touched the guy that looked like Seth and said, "found you"

The man glowed and appeared on the floor, Seth stood up and brushed himself off.

"Good job, you smarter than you look" Seth patted Wrath's head and Wrath continued up.

Wrath then found himself in a long hallway. He looked around and then went into a room and saw the window open. Wrath went to the window and pocked his head out and looked around. There was Greed in his ultimate shield mode and sitting like a statue. he was a couple of steps away from the window.

Wrath climbed on the little ramp and poked Greed on the head and said, "I found you"

Greed truned back to his regular self and asked, "How come you didn't see me up here? That would have been easeir"

"I didn't notice" Wrath said innecently.

they climbed threw the window and Wrath ran back down.

"Lets, see...Takie, Envy, Sage, Seth, Greed, all who's missing is Cain, Pure and Anger" Wrath ran off into another part of the huge back yard.

"Hey Wrath" Envy ran to him, "Their changing the game a little, You can't use your powers to find them but you can attack them when you do find them"

"when did this rule come to play?" Wrath went into a shock.

"Sage said that after five of them is found, the last few get hurt cause of the hassle of finding their sorry asses" Envy continued.

"Alright, later" Wrath said as Envy ran off.

Wrath continued down the path and then looked around, he saw a plant with the mouth of a dragon.

Wrath backed with fear at first but then noticed a hand inside.

"Holly Crap, the plant ate some one!" Wrath began to go into panic.

He grabbed a rock and merged it with his hand and cut the plant into two, out of the mouth came Cain.

"Cain, how many fingures do you see?" Wrath held up three fingures.

"It's all right, I was hiding in there" Cain laughed.

"You were?" Wrath was ashamed that he had mistaken it for him being eaten.

"That's alright, It can regenterate" Cain said as the plant made a new head for it's self.

"Wow..." Wrath was in shock and then poked the sitting Cain in the head and then said, "Found you"

Wrath then ran off, still looking for Pure and Anger.

He walked to a clearing with a bunch of headstones. It was a grave yard.

Wrath went around and looked at them. He then heard a snap behind him.

Wrath turned around in an instant and saw Anger. She was in her Black kimono with a red dragon crawling up it. Her swords were put away on her back.

"Are you ready?" She asked as the dragon on her dress began to glow.

The dragon detached it's self from her dress, her and the dragon's eyes glowed an emerald colour.

Wrath backed up when she did this.

"I'm sorry Wrath, our friendship will have to be on hold" She said as she pointed at Wrath and the dragon followed her orders and attacked Wrath.

Wrath jumped up and sat on it's nose and then grabbed a scale off of it. Wrath landed some where near by and merged the scale with his arm. It made a claw out of his hand.

"You like it, but you must understaind, unless your a demon, it will do what ever it pleases" Anger said throwing her hair behind her.

Wrath figured out what she ment really quick, the claw began to go nuts and distroying everything it wanted. After a few minutes of this he was able to detach his arm from the scale.

"Enjoyed it, Wrathy?" She asked.

Wrath was ready to take her on, game or not, that claw was not a good feeling that he had when he did that. Wrath grabbed a rock from near by and merged it with his arm.

"Let the battle began" Wrath smerked and began to run at her at top speed.

-----leave nice comment---------


	16. The death of Anger?

"Let the battle began"

Those were the last words anyone said as soon as Wrath and Anger began to fight, both equaly matched in striength and speed. both had some sort of wepon, Wrath's his arm as the spike and Anger's twin swords. Both clashing each other until they both paused for a breathe.

Wrath was sweatting, fighting Anger was harder than it looked, and that's how Anger felt about Wrath.

Anger had sweat down her face as well. She was on one knee and then got back up and ran at full speed to him.

Wrath got ready and just like that, Wrath had the upper hand, because of the fact that Wrath was shorter, he found her stomich as an open spot, and he smashed his spike arm into her stomich.

She fell to the ground, hole in her stomich.

Wrath, still thinking that she was alright, went up to her and said, "Found you"

When he poked her arm, he felt a cold arm, her eyes were closed and she didn't move at all.

"Anger...Wake up...Anger..." Wrath shoke her, trying to make her wake up.

Wrath then realized what he did, he had jsut killed Anger. He couldn't belive what just happened.

Wrath backed away from her and ran off back to the base, where Envy, Sage, Takie, Cain, Greed, and Seth were stainding.

Wrath ran up to them and finally fell to the ground on his knees, crying.

"What's the matter?" Envy looked down at the little Homonculi.

"I...I killed her..." Wrath began.

"Killed Who, Wrath?" Sage asked, walking up to Wrath.

"Anger...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Wrath choked out his words.

That's when Sage, Cain, Takie and Seth ran off at top speed to find Anger.

"How'd you kill her?" Greed asked Wrath.

Wrath explained to them what happened and the rule that was at play.

"Oh yea, I forgot that rule..." Envy said, thoughtfully.

"I can't believe I killed her...she was my friend, why did I kill her?" Wrath choked out, clutching the ground.

Envy and Greed traded looks that was only resulted in confusion on what Wrath has done.

Envy wanted to be happy that she was gone but couldn't, feeling that he had lost something very important to him.

Envy put his hand on Wrath's shoulder and said nothing.

He couldn't, what was he suposed to tell someone that just lost a friend, he had never had a friend so how could he lose something that he had never had?

Sage and them came back with Anger, bridal style in his arms.

Wrath couldn't look up at them.

they ran past them, not stopping.

The three of them were scilent. Nothing was said.

"Hey, what happened?" They turned around and saw Pure.

She looked at Wrath and then at Envy and Greed.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"If you want to know, Ask Sage" Envy said to her, annoyed.

"Let me guess, Anger was hit somewhere and you all think she's dead...right?" Pure was smiling.

Wrath looked up at her and tilted his head, "How do you do that?"

"I saw it coming, and this has happened before"

"It has?" All three of them had asked her.

"Yea, long story short, she was stabbed in the head, and her brains came spilling out, they were planning to make a a grave site, but the next morning she was up and making chocolate" Pure smiled again.

"How...I thought no one was Imortal" Envy was completley lost.

"She said that that no one or nothing was going to stop her from making her chocolate" Pure finished with a nod.

"That's odd...She went nuts when I gave her the stones...why would she be able to heal her self with out them?" Envy thought out loud.

He then slapped his hands on his head, _'thinking hurts...'_ he fell on the ground.

"If you want to find out how she stays alive, I'd sudgest to go to her window in the middle of the night, I'm sure you'll find what your looking for" Pure began to walk away.

"Wait, what are we looking for?" Wrath called back to her.

"How do I know? Let me know what you find" She waved to them as she left, her two crows flying above her.

"What are we suposed to find?" Envy asked, sitting back up.

"Well, this has my interest" Greed said.

"Why? what do you want?" Envy and Wrath looked at Greed, who was standing.

"Dude, that chick has Eternal life, I want what ever she's taking" Greed said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You would" Envy sighed and laid back down.

"You know, I thought I was in trouble for killing Anger, now I don't feel as bad" Wrath was sitting indian style next to Envy.

"Wrath, for the last time, we don't feel" Envy protested.

"That's not true, cause if we didn't, you wouldn't hate Ed and his brother and your father" Wrath pointed out to Envy.

Envy sat up and stared evily at Wrath.

"He's got you there" Greed luaghed.

Envy couldn't come up with a good come-back, his brain already hurt, he didn't feel like thinking.

Greed was still laughing as Envy laid back down, and Wrath was completly lost.

They were being watched by a small scaley creature watching them in a tree nearby. It had Emerald color eyes and it was red.

the three were also being watched by the silver haired woman Envy had seen, she was sitting next to the little red Dragon.

_"I will not alow such a thing to take place...Envy, why do you and your brothers dify me?"_ She petted the dragon, _'Tell your master there might be a dilay in her recovery"_

The dragon nodded and flew away.

The woman sat and watched them a little more.

_"Hm...what should I do first?"_ She smirked, evily.

------Leave nice comment----

-Sorry it took so long, I was having some dificulty with my computer, thanks for reading, hope you like it!-Shrimpeater


	17. Mother Earth

The sun began to set when they reached the inside of Sage's place.

"What do you think will be out side the window, when we get there?" Wrath asked Envy and Greed.

"Maybe a hott woman who knows about eternal life" Greed smirked.

"hmmm...I don't want to think about it, it makes my brain hurt" Envy shrugged.

"I'm getting pretty tired of you not thinking, what's your problem, Envy?" Wrath asked him, in a 'I'm-mad' tone of voice.

Envy turned around to Wrath, "I just don't want to, after that experience in the cave, I just don't want to think that much, worry will get you no where" Envy said, sounding like he knew something.

"You are the last person I want that kind of advise from" Wrath said walking past Envy.

They went inside and walked past the kitchen, where Takie, Sage, Seth, and Cain were standing around in silence.

The three went past, making no noise or anything that might disturb something until they went up the stairs.

"I really hate silence" Wrath said.

"That's great-" Envy tripped in mid-sentence on the last step going up.

"Wow, Envy, talk about bad luck" Wrath said to him.

"Thanks" Envy got up.

Wrath went into his room and stopped in the door way.

"What's wrong now?" Both Envy and Greed asked, they were getting pretty tired of this.

"Who are you?" Wrath asked the silver haired woman before him.

Envy and Greed, out of curiosity, looked into Wrath's room and saw her.

_"Envy, I didn't think you guys would try to dify me this early in our relationship..."_ The woman said.

"Who's that?" Greed whispered to Envy.

"She's the one who helped me in the cave, I wonder why she's here" Envy whispered back.

"Envy, get her out here" Wrath demanded from him.

Envy straightened up and went in his room and went up to her.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or why your here, but I think it's time for you to leave" Envy didn't feel like dealing with it, and he said it lazy-ly.

_"But Envy, I can't let you watch Anger get her life back...Then every other homunculus would want it"_ the woman shrugged.

"Envy...something's wrong in this woman's head" Wrath said to Envy.

"No, I think We just found Anger's eternal life" Envy smirked.

"What? That old woman?" Greed asked, in shock that she didn't look younger.

_"Old woman?"_ She moved her foot just slightly and it made Greed fall flat on his face, _"That should help you understaind that I'm not old"_

"Envy, that woman's crazy...and she does look old" Wrath said.

_"Do you want to end up like Greed?"_

"No"

_"Then I'd sudgest that you don't say things to mother Earth"_ She said sweetly but her face was dark.

"Mother Earth, huh? So what brings you here, Earthy?" Envy asked, smirk painted on his face.

_"You should show more respect for me"_ She sighed, _"I came to tell you not to go to Anger's window, If you do, you dify my orders, and I will kill you"_

Envy just shrugged.

_"And Envy"_ she said before she left, _"I don't need any of your bones to kill you all"_

And with that she disapeared, Wrath woke Greed up.

"What was her problem? PMS-much" Greed wiped the blood from his face.

"So she can kill us with out our bones, Huh?" Envy was lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Wrath asked Envy.

"You know what"Yet another smirk reached Envy's lips, "She's not going to kill us, even if we go to the window"

"I knew you would want to go" Greed slapped his forehead.

"Why? You scared of her, Greed?" Envy asked him, smuggly.

"No, why would I be?" Greed asked back.

"So then if you want Eternal life so much, come with and you'll get to know how that works" Envy had a checky smile.

"You are pushing it, Do you not want to go by your self?" Greed asked him.

"I don't mind going alone, but I thought you wanted Eternal life? If you don't go, you'll never know the secret, now will you?" Envy was under the influince of an uncontrolable smirk.

"I hate you, utterly hate you" Greed knew he had to, that knowledge of Eternal life was calling him.

"I knew you would" Envy walked out, proud of himself.

"He makes me sick" Wrath said to Greed, Greed nodded.

* * *

That whole time before midnight, Mother Earth had brought them a lot of bad luck. (Just imagen the worst...not gutters please) 

Envy was outside, it was close to midnight and Wrath and Greed had just arrived. Wrath said Greed had overslept.

"I don't care, you both are late" Envy shot at them.

"Why does it matter to you? I just wanted to sleep" Greed grummbled.

"IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU WERE LATE!"

That was the scariest he had ever seen the green hair homunculus, it acually made him and Wrath jump, just a bit.

Envy took a deep breath in when he finished and put his hands on his hips.

"Lets go, already" Envy began to turn the cornner, and then he came back.

"What's wrong?" Wrath asked Envy, he didn't look scared but what ever made him come back must have caught his attention.

"You should look at it your self" Envy said.

Then all three homunculus looked around the cornner, There was Mother Earth, Pure and the sleeping Anger. Anger was on the ground and Pure and Earth were looking over her.

"Wow, Pure is the rencarnation of Mother Earth" Wrath thought aloud.

"Where did you get that info?" Envy asked him.

"From Sage, he kept talking about it" Greed answered for Wrath, rolling his eyes.

Pure and Earth were saying stuff to each other and then Pure began to walk towards them.

All three went back around the cornner and covered each others mouths. (I can imagan this)

"Why are you three here?" Pure looked at them.

"He brought me here" All three homunculus pointed to each other accusingly.

"Mother said that if you came you dify her orders, and now my orders are to kill you"

Pure's eyes began to glow red and her hair flew up ward. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands were fists.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Envy asked Pure.

"Like this" Pure began to float a few inches above the ground and a few unusual animals appeared under her...well bones anyway.

"I'm never believing anything ever again" Wrath shook his head.

The animals came at them, there was atleast six.

"Finally, some action" Greed's arms were sheilds.

Envy created his both his arms into blades.

Wrath used alchemy to create a spear.

"This should be fun" A smirk reached Envy's lips as all three attacked two of the bone animal structures in front of them.

They finished pounding, breaking, and bashing the walking bones to a pulp.

"Most impressive" Pure whispeared.

"Yea, until now" Envy attacked Pure.

He was bounced off by an invisible force of some kind.

"What the hell was that?" Envy asked, getting off the ground which he was just thrown at.

"You can't touch me" She smirked and held up her hand at them. which made them all fly backwards.

After a few minutes of being beaten to a pulp by Pure's invisble force, There was a voice that got all three homunculus attention.

"Stupid girl" It was female and it sounded familear.

_'That sounds like...'_

"Lust?" Envy sat up and looked at Pure, who had four long, black nails threw her chest.

"Who do you think it was?" Lust realesed the little girl and let her fall.

Pure had blood all over her chest.

"What are you three doing?" Lust asked, brushing hair out of her face.

"What do you think? We're trying to find eternal life" Greed said to Lust.

"NO, YOU WERE!" Envy jumped up and yelled at Greed.

"You guys have gone low, Real low, Now, Wrath what are you guys doing?" Lust folded her arms and asked Wrath.

"Well, Greed wants to find Eternal life, Envy wants to get back at Mother Earth and I'm just the little hostage in the middle" Wrath explained to her.

"YOU ARE NOT!" Both, Envy and Greed yelled at Wrath.

"And who is this Mother Earth?" Lust asked.

"Around the corner" Envy pointed as Lust leaned back to see mother Earth.

"Hey, you know your missing your Eternal life?" Lust said.

Greed and Envy paniced for a moment and looked along with Lust at Mother Earth.

Wrath shrugged and looked himself.

They saw Mother Earth put some white orb inside Anger and then she took out something red from Anger...and it was a dark red.

"It's an equivilent exchange" Wrath whispeared.

"We know that" Envy snarled at the younger homunculus, "but that red orb...Hey genus, what's that?"

Wrath shrugged, he didn't know, and in all honesty, he didn't want to find out.

Envy's curiosity was killing him, he ran off from the corner and hid on the other side which was a lot closer to Mother Earth than before.

Mother Earth then snapped her head and stared stragiht at Envy.

_'Shit...'_

_"Now Envy, I'm sure this won't hurt a bit" _She lifted her left hand and her long nails became long nails of black poison.

_"Now die and rest in peace"_ She attacked him, the long nails percing threw his chest.

Envy gritted his teeth, the pain was unbareable, but he wasn't going to howl or screem, Two reasons for this, Number one: he didn't do weak, number two: Greed would never let him live it down if he screemed.

"No, I can't rest, not yet" Envy grabbed the nails and pipped them off of her nails and then took it out of his chest.

Because of the healing prosses, the posion was spit out of his chest and the hole was gone.

Mother Earth had screemed in pain, you see when he grabbed the nails and took them off, he ripped them off of her fingers.

Envy lifted his blade arm and...missed...

_'wait...I missed...I'm not suposed to miss...I'm Envy...I don't miss'_ Envy realized that Mother Earth fled the scene, she had dissapeared.

Envy walked to Anger.

"What happened? Where's that glowing lady?" Greed asked Envy, as he and the other two homuculus came out from behnd the corner.

"She fled, I was this close to killing the bitch...but she fled before my blade could get her" Envy clenched his fists together.

"Anger looks awfull, are you sure she gave her more life?"Lust asked them, she was crouched down next to Anger.

"Anger, wake up" Wrath shook her, like the time she died.

Anger lifted her head, she then stared blankly at Wrath, and then asked, "what did you say?"

She asked in a muffle, as if she had just woke up from a coma.

"How many fingers do you see?" Wrath asked, holding up three fingers.

"ummm...six..." She shrugged stupidly.

Envy and Greed slapped their foreheads and Lust just chuckled.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Anger asked as Wrath helped her up.

"You just did" Envy pointed out to her...and then he was hit in the back of the head by Lust.

"What was I doing out here?" She asked.

They all blinked once...twice...three times...

"You don't remmember?" Envy asked her.

She shook her head.

Envy then slapped his forehead for the second time, "...Crap..."

-------Leave nice comment----

shrimpeater: I'm sorry it took so long, School and homework...mainly...oh well, hope you liked it, if you did, leave review! thanks!


	18. The Ouroboros and coco beans

It was the morning after and they had tooken Anger back to her room to sleep. She was pale, even worse than before and she looked sickly, like she would be able to break if she walked or ran.

Envy, Greed and Wrath stayed up telling Lust everything that's happened so far.

Anger was in the next room.

"..You guys lead very odd lives..." Lust said after they were finished.

"I know, say Lust, How did you get here?" Wrath asked her.

"I just did, Dante said to find you three, it's been a few weeks since you've reported to her" Lust told them.

"I don't plan on going back" Greed spatted.

"and where's Gluttony? Did you finally lose him?" Envy asked her.

Lust shock her head, "No, he's with those men that are in this house with you"

"You mean Sage and them..." Envy thought for a moment, "I hope they get eaten"

"I don't think that will happen" Wrath got up from the floor, "I'll go find out for you"

Wrath walked out of Envy's room and walked down the hallway. He didn't expect to see the little girl with silver hair and purple eyes.

Wrath happend to walk down the stairs and down another hallway to the kitchen, on the way was an opened door.

"People act like they live in barns here..." Wrath mumbled as he went up to close the door.

but he saw something that cought his eye, it was Pure in that room. Pure was sitting up right and looking up with her hair flowing upward.

She was glowing and Wrath had to make little noise as possible to see.

She looked like she was meditating, _it looks like she is the rencarnation of Mother Earth._

Wrath slowly walked back out and shut the door.

Wrath ran down the hallway to the kitchen and walked in.

There sat Gluttony and Sage. Sage seem to be feeding Gluttony...we're not sure what, but it seemed the two were getting along just fine.

Wrath ran back to the other three and joined them.

They went on talking and hiting each other, they were oblivious to the fact that Anger had gotten up and went to the kitchen.

That morning they realized that they had stayed up all night.

Envy jumped up off the floor and pushed the sleeping Greed off of his chair and left the room.

Envy walked down stairs and into the kitchen, where Anger had been making chocolate.

Sage and Gluttony were in the other room, both muching happily on chocolate.

"What are you doing up already?" Envy asked her as she moved from one side of the room to the other.

"Just working" Anger smiled, she seemed healther today, instead of sickly and frail like the day before.

"Oh, I have something for you" She said to him, handing him a piece of chocolate.

"Again?" Envy asked, he rolled his eyes.

She nodded and he took it out of her hand and ate it.

"Well?" She asked him.

Envy thought about it for a moment, "Nope not my favorite"

"ANGER! YOUR UP!" Wrath yelled, jumping on Anger.

"Nice to see you to Wrath" Anger said happily, "I made your favorite"

Wrath's eyes gleamed eating the chocolate.

"Whatever" Envy rolled his eyes.

Anger and Wrath began to work on the chocolate as Lust and Greed walked in.

"Oh...hello again" Lust said to Anger.

"Here Lust, have some choclate" Anger handed Lust chocolate...

...yep, their clued to the stuff.

"This is worthless, see yea later" Envy walked out side to the water fall that Envy and Wrath had found Anger beat up at.

It was quiet as it could possably be...

...Until...

_"Hello Homunculi Envy"_

Envy turned around and saw Mother Earth a good three feet away from him, Envy narrowed is eyes and got deffencive.

"What do you want?" He said bitterly to her, as she walked to the side of him, holding her distance.

_"why does everyone continue to believe I want anything?"_ She sighed, _"Thats the difference between you disgusting homunculus and myself"_

Envy take that comment to lightly. He transformed his arm into a blade and attcked her.

But he went right threw her, when he did, she became fog like and then back to normal.

_"Don't you get it, it's worthless trying to attack me" _She had turned to Envy, who was now squatting.

"I'm afraid to even ask what you may be..." He looked up at her, giving her a death glare.

She didn't waver at all, _"I'm what you would consider a symbol for your kind"_

Envy thought about it for a moment, "...You couldn't be...How can you be the Oroborus?"

_"Simple, I steal power from the original Oroborus" _she answered with out missing a beat.

"Which would be who?" Envy asked, getting up.

_"A friend of yours that tries to find out what your favorite...chocolate is"_ she stopped and watched his face go into shock.

"That can't be right, she's a Homunculus, I've seen her tattoo, it's right on the palm of her hand" Envy held up his right palm and stared at it.

_"Oh, really, do you know what power she poses? Your little brother is the only one that has seen it" _Mother Earth grew a smirk on her face.

"Wrath...What _power_?" Envy asked, glaring at Mother Earth.

_"You remmember that black dress with the red Dragon?"_

Envy nodded.

_"That dragon is able to peel of her dress and she is able to use it" _Mother Earth now sounded like she was taunting him.

Envy thought about this, why would Anger hide the fact that she's the Oroborus? Why is she the one controlling it? And why does this old Hag want it's power?

Envy sighed, so many questions, one person who can answer them.

"See yea later Earthy, got questions to ask" Envy began to walk away.

_"Wait, Homunculi Envy"_

He turned around to her.

_"The reason I told you about Anger is to make you go agenst her" _

"And?" Envy raised an eye brow at the floating Apperation.

_"I thought you would join me...I guess your unpredictable" _Mother Earth said to Envy.

"I guess you were right, Later" Envy waved his hand to her as he left.

Envy walked back to the courtyard when he was greeted by Anger...Just the person he wanted to see.

"Hi Envy, I was picking some coco beans, want to help?" She smiled at him, she was the only on out there and she had a big basket getting full of the coco beans.

"Anger, can I ask you something?" Envy walked up to her, "Are you really a homunculus?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed, holding up her right hand with the Ouroborus tattoo.

"Yea, but I heard that you were something other than a Homunculus...and about the Dragon on your black dress?" Envy continued.

Anger thought about that for a moment and then laughed.

"Whats so Funny?" Envy asked, kind of ticked.

"You've got it all wrong, the Dragon is the real Orobouros, I'm just it's care taker" Anger laughed.

Envy felt like smushing him self with a rock a couple of hundred times.

"Let me guess, Mother Earth told you that?" Anger asked him and he nodded.

"Yep, she thinks I'm the Ouroboros, It's not true, I just take care of it, she thinks she's getting the Power of the Ouroboros everytime I die" Anger told him.

"What excactly are you giving her every time you die?" Envy asked.

"You know what?" Anger stopped, "I don't know" She said stupidly.

Envy wanted to laugh at her, but he didn't, he had a reputation to mantain.

"All right, What's so special about that power that she wants it?" Envy asked her.

"that I can't tell you, You might want it as well" Anger's face went form a smile to a frown.

"Why?"

"all Homunculus want it, Greed wants it, Sage wants it...Even Wrath wants it" Anger sighed, "Some Alcheamist try to search for it"

"Eternal Life?" Envy perked up.

Anger nodded.

"How old are you? Really?" Envy asked.

"I"m over" Anger began to count quietly on her fingers, "2,000 years...I think"

Envy's eyes widen to widest it could go, "REALLY? but what about your sisters?"

"I just say thier my sisters, I've just adopted them as my sisters" Anger smiled pulling off another coco Bean.

"So is Pure really the rencarnation of Mother Earth?" Envy asked.

"Do you know anything about Rencarnation?" Anger turned her head to Envy.

Envy thought for a moment, "Nope, not a thing"

"I can tell, to be a rencarnation, you have to have the soul of your past self" Anger explained, "So, no, Pure is not the Reincarnation of Mother Earth"

Envy nodded, "Why are you picking coco beans anyway?"

"To make more chocolate..." Anger thought for a moment, "Hey, you wanna try something that I read about?"

"Why? And what is it?" Envy asked her.

"It's the real chocolate Surip, you just have to drink it" Anger smiled holding up the coco bean.

"What does it do?" Envy asked.

"It brings out your secret disires" Anger's eyes flashed with intrest and she was staring at Envy.

"I could tell you that, to kill the Elric's, End of story" Envy folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh Really? Meet me in my room, midnight, Got it?" Anger grabbed her basket and walked in side.

Envy sat there, completly lost at what he was about to get himself into.

Envy thougth for a moment, maybe there was a secret disire that he had and didn't know about.

Envy sighed, sure, why not, whats the harm in it?

---that night---

Envy was leaving Wraths room when midnight struck.

"where are you going?" Wrath asked.

Greed and Lust were down stairs with Sage.

"the other room, Later" Envy sighed and walked out.

He went all the way to Anger's room and knocked on the door.

"come in" Anger called from the other side.

Envy walked in and shut the door behind him, He found Anger on the floor, a candle light in the center and a broken coco bean on the floor next to her.

"Welcome, we've been excpecting you" Anger smiled up at Envy, she had her black kimono on, but the red dragon was not on it.

"Where's the Ouroboros?" Envy asked her.

"Here" She held out her hand as a red dragon flew out of the darkness at him and rested itself on Envy's shoulders, Like a neclklace.

"See, it already likes you" Anger smiled again.

"Yea, joy" Envy sat down across from her, indian style as she sat traditional.

"Here" She handed him a brown cup with dark liqid in it.

"I'm afraid to drink it" Envy told her.

"Don't worry, it's not bad" Anger picked up a simmilar cup with the same liquid and drank it happily.

Envy watched Anger gulp it down and then shrugged, he then drank it himself.

It didn't really have a taste but it wasn't bad.

He put the cup down after he was done and looked at Anger, She had finished as well.

The Dragon had flew off to Anger's bed.

"Well, was it good?" Anger asked him.

"I guess, it didn't really have a taste" Envy answered.

"That's the point, it's supposed to bring out your inner disire" Anger proclamed.

Envy stretched and then laid on the floor.

"And it takes a toll on certian people faster than others"

Envy looked back at Anger, she was right next to him, combing his hair with her hand.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked her.

Anger was in a daze, her eyes were showing signs of zone-ing out.

and to be honest, he was begining to feel that way to.

"Envy" Anger whispered, leaning down to him.

Envy pushed himself up by his elbows and looked up at her.

This is when thier lips met and they began to have a make out fest.

----Leave nice comment-----


	19. that morning and the news

shrimpeater: wow...I know...this is going on...it's almost over...sniff...I'll miss this story...(cries) not in this chapter... Enjoy!

-------that morning-----

Envy woke up to the sun in his face.

_'why does the sun keep bothering me?'_ Envy sat up, he felt a warm hand on his chest.

He looked next to him, there laid Anger, she was on her stomach asleep harder than a log.

She wasn't snoring, it's just she looked dead.

That's when something hit Envy, _'Crap...what happened last night?'_

He looked around the room, they were in her bed, black clothes all over the place.

His eyes widen, realizing what they did.

He got out of bed, slowly, not to wake Anger, and morphed his clothes back on and ran out.

"Shit..." He mumbled, shutting the door to her room.

"Where have you been all night?" Greed asked him, walking threw the hallway.

Envy stared at him, blinked a couple of times and then said, "I don't remember"

"You don't remember those noises you were making Anger yell out?" He almost laughed at Envy for not remmbering.

Envy thought for a moment, "Shit" He said slapping his forehead.

Greed nodded, "We had to evacuate Wrath out of his room"

"It was that loud?" Envy asked almost in a panic.

"So your not going to pretend it never happened?" Greed asked, "I thought you would be the one to do that"

"Well, I'm not, now just answer the question, Was it that loud?" Envy asked again, worry in his voice.

"Yes, definatly, I wish I could make a girl scream like that" Greed sighed, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I want to hear no more" Envy demended of Greed, covering his own ears.

"What? Your Virgin mind not comprehending This?" Greed asked, almost laughing.

"No, I've got it...for the most part...Now if you'll excuase me" Envy walked past Greed and down the stairs...well...he practicly fell down the stairs.

Envy went outside, and looked around, so far so good, no one saw him...

...Yet...

As he walked away from the house and into a mini forest, he was walking away when Wrath appeared and scared him to death.

"Wrath, what the hell?" Envy asked the upside down kid hanging in a tree by his feet.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing...What happened last night?" Wrath asked.

"Your little mind doesn't need to know about that yet" Envy walked...RAN away from Wrath.

"What's eaten him?" Wrath asked himself.

Envy ran to now where in particular...

That's when...

Envy snapped his eyes open...

He fell off the bed...

...He was sweating and painting.

He looked around, he WAS on his bed, No Anger.

He sighed...it was just a dream.

_'Wait...how did I fall asleep in the first place?'_ He looked at himself, he was clothed, and still sweating.

"Hey"

Envy snapped his head up and was staring at Wrath.

"Ahhh-!" Envy backed up from Wrath.

"Whats wrong with you?" Wrath tilted his head.

"Envy..." Gluttony was next to Wrath, staring at him.

"Why are you both here?" Envy asked, trying to relax and sitting on his bed

"We brought you in here, Anger said that you fell asleep in her room and she want to make sure you were comfterable" Wrath nodded.

"Oh" Envy sighed as sigh of relif.

"She's making chocolate for you" Wrath spoke up.

"Trying ot guess my favorite again huh?" Envy chuckled.

Wrath and Gluttony stared at Envy as if he was nuts.

"What?" Envy snapped at them.

"You were chuckling...almost laughing" Wrath pointed at him, both still in confusions and shock.

"And?" Envy asked, dryly.

"But you never chuckle...not even a wince of a smile" Wrath almost paniced.

"So?" Envy asked, dryly again.

"So? That's all you have to say...and to think that you were the evil, homicidal homunculus, The great Envy" Wrath said, in disbelief.

"Quit giving Envy something to sprinkle on his Ego, it's already huge" Greed walked in.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you" Envy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yea," Greed sighed, "Anger wants to see you"

"Why?" Envy asked, raised brow.

"I don't know, she just does" Greed said, moving out of the way of the door.

Envy got up and walked out of the room.

He, slowly, went into the kitchen and peered in.

He saw Anger, she was quietly working on something big...

Envy squinted his eyes...He still couldn't see what she was working on.

"Um...Anger..." Envy walked in slowly, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, shut the door" Anger hid whatever she was working on and turned to him.

He shut the door behind him and looked at her.

She sighed before she began, "I'm going after Mother Earth"

Envy's eyes widened, "Why in hell would you do that?"

"Cursing...the chocolate" Anger said, childishly.

"Why?" Envy restated.

"Because...I'm tired of her killing me and taking whatever it is away," She sighed, "And I'm ready to give the Ouroborus to some one else"

Envy raised a brow, "To who may I ask, is taking the Ouroborus?"

"You are" Anger smiled at him.

Envy raised his brow at her, completely lost.

"It...wants..you...to...take...care...of...it" Anger said slowly, realizing that Envy was completely lost.

"thank you for saying it slower" Envy told her, still raised brow.

"Not a problem" She giggled, "Well, I better finish my last creation before I go"

"Why do you have to go?" Envy asked, frown on his face.

"Because It'll be our last battle together" Anger took in a breath, "Wanna watch?"

Envy thought, "Why in the world would you want to go and defeat her?"

"I told you already" Anger smiled to him, "Now out, I'm leaving tomorow, Join me in the front"

She pushed him out and shut the door.

Envy sunked down to the floor and sat there...thoughts racing in his head.

He forgot what the other thoughts were, but his last thought was that he was going with Anger to see the showdown between her and Mother Earth.

...no matter what...

----Leave nice comment----

shrimpeater: sorry it took so long...school and home work and all...and exams are coming up...sorry...


	20. final chapter

shrimpeater: sorry it took so long, forgive?

* * *

The next morning, Envy and Anger were up before the sun. 

Wrath, Greed, and Lust all agreed to go with Anger the day before, but they got up after them.

And Anger seemed to know where Mother Earth was hiding...

...for the most part...

"I Can't wait to see this, It's gonna be awsome" Wrath leaped up in excitement.

"How? Your not the one fighting" Lust asked him.

"Because, Anger's an awsome fighter and she'll kick Earthy's ASS!!!!" Wrath said, extreamly excited.

"Relax, It's nothing special" Anger said, walking out of Master Sage's house.

"I don't know why you bother going, but I wish you all the best of luck" Sage was outside, Gluttony was next to him.

Sage had offered to take care of Gluttony while they were gone.

"Alright, lets go, LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO!!!!!!" Wrath jumped up and down.

"Later" Anger and Envy said at the same time.

"Down, rage" Envy bonked Wrath in the head.

(some time later)----------------

"ARE WE THERE YET??" Wrath yelled, jumping up and down.

"No Wrath, we're not there yet" Anger sighed.

"If he asks one more time, I'm gonna kill him..." Envy mummbled under his breath, he was walking next to Anger.

Anger giggled.

"Where excatly is Earth at?" Greed asked.

"A few more feet" Anger said and then stopped.

"Whats here?" Envy asked.

Anger then proceeded to yell, "MOTHER EARTH!!!! I KNOW YOUR HERE!!!!!"

There was a swarm of fog and it turned into Mother Earth.

_"well, well...what can I do for a group of homunculus?"_ She asked slyly.

"I'm Tired of you killing me and taking away that stuff from my body and I'm gonna make sure that it never happens again" Anger took out her twin swords off of her back.

_"Not so fast, Anger"_ She waved her hand, _"I think We should make amends...What have I ever done to you?"_

"You've tried to steal The Ouroborus many times and yet you continue to do so" Anger pointed her sword at Earth.

_"I would never..."_ She said, sympathiclly, _"Why don't you ask them what they think?"_

"Lady, You know what I think, I'm whatching the chick fight...I really don't care" Envy shrugged.

"I'm not voting for you" Greed chuckeld, "I'm going with the one that blew my face in" He winked at Anger.

Anger giggled.

"Can we just get rid of her now?" Lust asked, making her nails grow.

Wrath smirked, "Yea, can I make her go boom?"

"wow...Wrath, hold it kid, me first" Anger got into battle stance.

_"Very well...I'll take you all to hell with me!!!!!!"_ Mother Earth raised her hand, the earth began to shake, wind and Fire blustered around them.

Anger waisting no time, went straight in, slicing Earth with her swords.

Everything came to a hult, scilent and at peace.

----

From that day, Envy swore that Anger was wearing White as she walked towards the gate...thats right, Anger never came back.

"It'll be quiet with out you guys" Takie told them before they left the village.

"Nah...It'll be as if they never exsisted" Sage told him.

"Wait you can't leave yet" Seth ran out with a small box (like a cake box), "You need to take this with you" He handed the box to Envy, "It's from Anger"

Envy opened the lid of it to see a Chocolate Parfait sitting in the box.

"What is it Envy?" Wrath asked him, trying to see.

"Anger just figured it out...thats all" Envy shut it before the rest saw and walked away, yelling: "See you guys soon"

"Wait, I wanna know what it is" Wrath complained to Envy.

"No Wrath"

"Pretty please"

"No"

Scilence.

"...Hey guys are we there yet?"

"WRATH!!!"

"Alright, alright, alright"

----Leave nice comment-----

shrimpeater: THATS IT!!!! IT'S OVER!!!! the end...sniff...good bye peoples...see my other stories too!!!! thanks for reviewing!!!! buh-bye now!!!!


End file.
